Español reglas Death Note
by Female Gaara
Summary: Esta historia es, básicamente, sólo algunas de las reglas de Death Note, con la excepción de que están en español.


Death Note: Cómo se utiliza

1. El ser humano cuyo nombre está escrito en la nota de morir.

2. La nota no tendrá efecto a menos que el escritor tiene la cara de la persona en su mente cuando escribió su / su nombre. Por lo tanto, las personas que comparten el mismo nombre no se verán afectados.

3. Si la causa de la muerte se escribe dentro de los 40 segundos de escribir el nombre de la persona, que va a suceder.

4. Si la causa de la muerte no es especificada, la persona simplemente morirá de un ataque al corazón.

5. Después de escribir la causa de la muerte, los detalles de la muerte debe ser escrito en los siguientes 6 minutos y 40 segundos.

6. La nota pasarán a ser propiedad del mundo humano, una vez que toque el suelo de (llega) el mundo de los humanos.

7. El propietario de la nota se puede reconocer la imagen y la voz de su propietario original, es decir, un dios de la muerte.

8. El ser humano que utiliza esta nota no puede ir al cielo ni el infierno.

9. Si el momento de la muerte está escrito en 40 segundos después de escribir la causa de la muerte como un ataque al corazón, el momento de la muerte puede ser manipulada, y el tiempo que pueda entrar en vigor dentro de 40 segundos después de escribir el nombre.

10. El ser humano que toque el Death Note pueden reconocer la imagen y la voz de su dueño original, un dios de la muerte, incluso si el humano no es el dueño de la nota.

11. La persona en posesión de la Death Note es poseído por un dios de la muerte, su dueño original, hasta que mueren.

12. Si un ser humano utiliza la nota, un dios de la muerte por lo general aparece en frente de él / ella dentro de 39 días después de que él / ella utiliza la nota.

13. Dioses de la muerte, los dueños originales de la Death Note, no lo hacen, en principio, cualquier cosa que le ayudará a evitar la muerte o en la nota.

14. Un dios de la muerte no tiene la obligación de explicar por completo el uso de la nota o normas que se aplican a los humanos que lo posee.

15. Un dios de la muerte puede extender su vida al poner los nombres de humanos en la nota, pero los humanos no pueden.

16. Una persona puede acortar la vida de su propia mediante el uso de la nota.

17. El ser humano que se convierte en el propietario del Death Note pueden, a cambio de la mitad de su / la vida útil restante, sin embargo, los ojos del dios de la muerte, que permitirá a él / ella para ver el nombre de un ser humano y la vida útil restante cuando se mira a través de ellos.

18. Un dios de la muerte no se puede matar, incluso si una puñalada en el corazón con un cuchillo o un disparo en la cabeza con una pistola. Sin embargo, hay maneras de matar a un dios de la muerte, que generalmente no se conoce a los dioses de la muerte.

19. Las condiciones para la muerte no se llevará a cabo a menos que sea físicamente posible para que los derechos humanos o que es razonable suponer que se llevarán a cabo por que los derechos humanos.

20. El ámbito específico de la condición de muerte no se conoce a los dioses de la muerte, tampoco. Por lo tanto, debe examinar y conocer.

21. Una página tomada de la Death Note, o incluso un fragmento de la página, contiene todos los efectos de la nota.

22. El instrumento para escribir puede ser cualquier cosa, (tales como cosméticos, sangre, etc), siempre y cuando se puede escribir directamente sobre la nota y sigue siendo legibles.

23. Incluso los dueños originales de la Death Note, dioses de la muerte, no sabemos mucho acerca de la nota.

24. También puede escribir la causa y / o detalles de la muerte antes de su llenado en el nombre de las personas. Asegúrese de insertar el nombre en frente de la causa por escrito de la muerte. Tiene alrededor de 19 días (según la calender0 humanos con el fin de completar un nombre.

25. Incluso si usted en realidad no poseen la Death Note, el efecto será el mismo si se puede reconocer a la persona y su / su nombre para colocar en el blanco.

26. El Death Note no afectará a los menores de 780 días de edad.

27. El Death Note será inútil si el nombre de la víctima está mal escrito en cuatro ocasiones.

28. "El suicidio" es una causa válida de muerte. Básicamente, todos los seres humanos se cree que tiene la posibilidad de suicidarse, es, por lo tanto, no es algo "increíble pensar".

29. Si la causa de la muerte del individuo puede ser un suicidio o un accidente, si la muerte conduce a la muerte de más de la intención, la persona simplemente morirá de un ataque al corazón. Esto es para asegurar que las vidas de otros no se ven afectadas.


End file.
